In our hypothesis we speculated that vascular endothelium can interact with subendothelial and/or circulating Advanced Glycosylation Endproducts (AGE). Using a novel Radioreceptor Assay (RRA), significant serum AGE evaluation was found in diabetics particularly those with end-stage renal disease. This supported the speculated association of AGE levels with accelerated complications. This particular group of patients is known to succumb to cardiovascular complications at an exceedingly high rate.